darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 44
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs 4/20/2012 08:31 PM Logfile from DAoC. Ramjet pushes himself off his bunk as he clutches his head cone. "Uhhh...w hat the slag..." He glances around the Barracks. "How did I get *here*?" Slipstream happens to peek on you as you wake up, "Hello there sleepy mech." she murmurs, "How you feeling?" Ramjet reaches out and gently touches Slipstream with his fingers. His optics flicker as he speaks. "Like... I was over-energized and then shut back down, completely. It was a strange cycle..." Slipstream hmms softly to the touch as she sits down next to you, "Yes I'm sure it was.. heard about that attack." she looks at where there's new paint on your armor. Ramjet looks at her and lets out a sigh. "It was the strangest thing... that thing seemed like us, but was different..." Slipstream nods and says, "Those cultists held him back, no doubt about it." Ramjet looks at Slipstream and nods. "Any word on what they are and what they want?" He pulls out a shard of his broken neck, it is coated in the black stuff the other cultists were coating in. "He was coated in this." Slipstream shakes her head slightly, "I've not heard anything further about them." Ramjet tosses the shard to the side. "Yeah, me neither." He shakes his head. "Probably all, psychological warfare stuff anyways..." He shivers. Slipstream smiles at you, "Lucky for you that you got that thick armor around your nueral net then." Ramjet laughs as he raps his hand against his head. "Good thing this is empty." He touches his gut. "I keep my back-up combat processor here." He laughs in a joking fashion. Slipstream cocks her head and remarks, "Oh really?" she puts her hand on top of yours, "What else don't I know about you yet hm?" Ramjet smiles at her with a coy smile. "A mech has to have his secrets..." He reaches out towards her face. "What secrets do you have?" Slipstream turns her cheek into your hand, "You know all you need to know Ramjet, unless you really need me to get into all the minutae of my life so far." Ramjet smiles at her. "What you consider minutae, I consider interesting." His hand slowly strokes her cheek. "But I suppose the past isn't as important as the future?" Slipstream hmms, "It has importance, for from the past we learn lessons to apply to our present and our future." Ramjet optics flash as he continues to smile. His hand gentle brushing her cheek again. "True, but not all of us enjoy our past...What I was, only drives me to be more." Slipstream turns her head slightly to brush her lips over your palm, kissing it, "I am glad you are Ramjet." Ramjet optics dim with the Kiss, he slides closer towards her. "I am glad you are who you are...you are special Slipstream!" Slipstream smiles to that, "So are you, my cone headed mech." she murmurs. She puts her hands on your forearm, sliding them up and down. Ramjet smiles as he hard stroke his arm. He slides his arm around her shoulders. "So, tell me about your first cycle at the Academy?" Slipstream smirks, "REally? You need to know about that?" she chuckles then continues, "Well it was what I expected to be, I had a number of classes to take spread out throughout the campus." Ramjet smiles as he looks at her, his hand squeezes her shoulder. "Sure, I bet it was a good cycle..." Slipstream nods, "It was, but very busy too. So many tests and so much to learn. Was worth it after I graduated though." Ramjet nods his head as he continues to hold her. "Yes, there was much to learn...and yet I feel I have so much more to learn now..." Slipstream moves her arms to your chest, near the canopy, stroking her hands over the area, "Oh and what is it you are learning now?" Ramjet smiles at her as he leans in. "To care about another Spark more than my own." Slipstream murmurs, "Is that so.. I would have to same about myself." Ramjet leans in towards her. "Is that all, ma'am?" His voice becomes a whisper as his energon pump beats faster. "I have learned to express myself, in ways I did not know were possible..." Slipstream shakes her head a little, "It's not all, no. I haven't quite felt this way for another before. It's a little scary and thrilling all at the same time." Ramjet leans in as he kisses her cheek lightly. "Very scary...but that is part of the fun?" Slipstream smiles, "Yes it's part of the fun Ramjet." she strokes her hands over your cone head, "And there is much more fun to come." Ramjet optics flicker as he listens, he relaxes as her hands glide across his cone. "More fun?" His optics flicker. "I like the sound of that..." He smiles as he pulls her closer. "More adventures?" Slipstream pulls herself into your lap, "More passion." she whispers. Ramjet wraps his arms around her waist as he draws her closer. "Hmmmm..." He purrs out as he leans in to kiss her. "Let me see what we can do about that..." Slipstream presses against you, "Yes.. let's." she agrees, stroking your cone firmly with her hands. Ramjet pulls her tighter as his hands slide out towards her wings, he wraps his hands around the edges. He smiles as he feels the sharpness between his fingers. He says nothing as he leans in to kiss her. Slipstream knows full well those edges are sharp so doesn't move her wings least she damage your fingers or hands, she meets your lips with slightly opened lips. Ramjet presses forward, his lips touching hers, his fingers trail off the edge of the wing, down the middle of the wing and finally settle on her back. He grasps he back tightly as he draws her closure, his energon-pump beating faster and faster. Slipstream moans softly into the kiss, pressed tightly against you as her legs wrap around your waist. Tongue coming out to invite yours to play with it. Ramjet tongue uncoils from his mouth as it dances with Slipstream, his hands slide down he back until he grasps the place where her legs are attached to her torso, he grasps that firmly, giving it a squeeze as he pulls her closer. He lets out a cry of passion! Slipstream swipes of her tongue against your own, twisting and twirling it. Louder moans of pleasure escape her as her form heats up. Fans kick on to begin to cool her off. Ramjet pulls her tighter as he hands maintain their iron grip, his own chest vents open to absorb her excess heat. His tongue rolls with hers, every know and again teasing hers. He lets out a long moan as he continues to absorb her heat, his own systems heating up, his energon pump pounds against his armor. Slipstream shifts against you, armor grinding upon armor. Electricity sparking over her frame ever so slightly as the heat and passion builds. Ramjet optics flare open as the sparks trigger a primal instinct. His Right hand quickly moves to her head as he holds her tight. His left hand grabs around the side of her waist, holding her even tighter. Soon, he press his armor against hers, helping to fuel the sparks. His tongue now goes on the offensive, attempting to corral her tongue and tying it in a knot!